Cambio radical
by alexbonita
Summary: Que pasaria si akane es obligada a formar parte de una familia por una deuda...pasen y leanlo.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen a Rumiko solo escribo por diversión. Mundo alterno

Por Alexandra

**UN CAMBIO RADICAL**

**CAPITULO 1**

Mi nombre es Akane Tendo, tengo 16 años y mi vida se hace cada día más un caos, practico artes marciales y creo que es lo mas importante en mi vida, pero no se, las cosas cambian siempre. A veces la vida te hace cambios que no puedes imaginar, yo no me podía imaginar viviendo en una mansión pero miren aquí estoy aun si creer como es que pude llegar yo aquí.

Era un día normal para mí levantarme, salir a entrenar y jugar con mis amigas, ir a trabajar y regresar para cuidar de mi padre. Mi hermano Ryu desde temprano salía a trabajar dejaba cocinado el desayuno y yo me encargaba del resto. Papá se había enfermado y como tal nosotros nos debimos hacer cargo de todas las cuentas de él.

Además de eso debíamos una gran cantidad a una empresa en la que papá trabajaba el problema es que debía desde hace años pero con su trabajo el pagaba el precio de su deuda pero por tanto trabajo mi papá se enfermo y ahora como no trabaja nos han llamado pidiendo el dinero o alguien para sustituir el trabajo pero mi hermano se calentó y no soporto todo esto a tal punto que decidió dejar de contestar las llamadas.

Así empezó todo esto…. Yo como otro día me levante con ánimos de ayudar a mi padre quien se encontraba mejor hice todo como siempre pero decidí salir al mercado por algo de víveres y fue en ese momento que toda mi vida dio una vuelta de 360 grados.

Mientras caminaba me di cuenta que me seguían al parecer eran dos, trate de actuar disimulada pero uno de ellos me descubrió con mi plan de salir huyendo y me percate tarde por que cuando empecé a corre el ya estaba enfrente mío cogiéndome de una muñeca, estaban ambos con unas mascaras para evitar que los reconocieran.

-¿quiénes son?-pregunte molesta

-no importa-dijo el uno

Como que no importa me quieren secuestrar y al final no importa…pero claro no voy a permitir que me lleven, al menos no tan fácil. Empecé a mover la mano para que me soltara y en cambio me cogió las dos manos para evitar que huyera, decidí dar le un petaso en donde les duele a los chicos pero hábilmente salto aun cogiendo mis manos y luego volvió a caer en el suelo enfrente de mi otra vez como odiaba a ese tipo, trate de darle un cabezazo pero se agacho de tal forma que casi me voy de boca contra el barandal si no fuera porque me cogió yo ya estaría noqueada por mi misma.

El otro muchacho que no me sujetaba de las manos había llamado al automóvil, en ese momento mi hermano apareció al final de la calle el vino corriendo para rescatarme pero un auto apareció detrás nuestro el primer muchacho entro rápido el segundo lanzo una tarjeta me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo dentro del auto antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar.

Cuando logre reaccionar estaba sobre las piernas del muchacho sentada y el auto iba a toda velocidad llevándome a mí a algún lugar que no conocía (jeje oviamente….¬.¬)trate de moverme para sentarme en el sillón y para que ese tipo me dejara de una buena vez en paz, empecé a refunfuñar y a gritar para que me dejaran libre pero el tipo ni se inmutaba y me tenía tan fuertemente sujetada que no me podía mover, una mano la tenía en mi cintura y la otra sujetándome las manos para que no me moviera, al parecer era muy musculoso puesto que no me había podido mover ni un poquito.

-oye sabes me gustaría que me dejen en paz no sé que he hecho para que me traten así-dije molesta

-nada pero ya quédate quieta que nosotros solo seguimos ordenes-dijo el muchacho que me sujetaba mirándome a la cara

De repente el otro muchacho se saco la máscara y el que me sujetaba también lo hizo era guapo y su pelo lo llevaba como en una trenza que lo hacía ver irresistible, de tanto mirarle me regreso a ver y me dijo:

-te gusto?-dijo presumiendo

Me enoje tanto que me acerque un poco a la cara de él para responderle

-Primero muerta-lo dije susurrando para que se arrepienta de sus palabras pero hoy maldigo el día en que se me ocurrió acercarme tanto a él, ya que después de eso el carro salto en una roca de no sé donde provocando que él y yo nos diéramos un beso, ante la vista casi en shock de su amigo.

Me separe después de 5 segundos, cuando había reaccionado de lo sucedido

-aléjate de mi degenerado-fue lo único que se me vino a la mente, estaba en parte feliz porque había besado a un chico súper guapo pero quien va estar del todo feliz cuando es secuestrada.

-Oye pero si me pareció que te gusto…?-dijo el mirándome con picardía (osea ke cretino! )

En serio que lo odio.

-en tus sueños quien seria capas de besarte-dije molesta (si claro….)

-no se…tu?...-dijo el mirándome

Estaba coqueteando conmigo mientras estoy secuestrada que clase de mutante es este. (jajajaj xD)

-si no fuera por el carro eso jamás hubiera pasado-dije triunfante

-eso crees…pues yo te hubiera besado de todas maneras-esto último lo dijo susurrándome en el oído mientras una sonrisa se borraba de mi rostro para dar paso a mi enojo.

-agh.….qué asco me das-dije

-porque?-dijo molesto

-porque …preguntas por qué a ver?, será por que he sido secuestrada llevada a quien sabe dónde y sin saber por qué y tu vienes y me coqueteas como si nada pasara en qué mundo vives?...-dije esto decidida a no hablar jamás con él.

-oye yo no planea que todo esto fuera así-dijo el

-veras yo ni siquiera se tu nombre y tampoco quiero saberlo-claro que lo dije con iras pero en mi mente me moría por saber aunque sea su nombre, eran tan guapo. (mmm…quien no?...g..=P)

De repente llegamos el me cogió en sus brazos vaya que son fuertes, y empezó a caminar hacia una mansión era hermosa pero eso no me interesaba quería saber en dónde estaba, caminamos hasta un pasillo largo viramos unas 50 veces y llegamos a una puerta, no sabía cómo iba a salir con tan grande mansión.

Entramos y parecía un estudio entonces él me puso en el suelo con delicadeza y me susurro unas palabras que me hicieron sonrojar.

-sabes eres muy hermosa y me gusto el beso tanto como a ti….

No supe que decir solo agache la mirada él me había descubierto por segunda vez en el mismo día.

De repente el salón se ilumino y por otra puerta al frente nuestro entro un señor calvo con un sombrero sobre su cabeza, camino hasta los sillones y se sentó.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quiénes son? Déjenme salir-dije molesta hacia ese señor que me molestaba tan solo con su mirada.

-Pagas la deuda de tu padre al venir aquí, nosotros somos la empresa en la que tu padre trabajaba y no te podemos dejar ir-dijo respondiendo todas mi preguntas

Mire por la ventana y ya estaba oscuro el viaje al parecer duro una hora es decir que estaba muy lejos de casa.

-Ahora, mi nombre es Genma Saotome-dijo muy serio-y ahora tu vas a ir a dormir en una recamara que ya esta lista, mi hijo te llevara allá, Ranma hazla sentir como en casa.

Mire hacia atrás mío y me di cuenta que era el chico que me había secuestrado y me había robado un beso de lo más lindo..…y qué demonios estoy pensando me secuestraron, debo poner prioridades.

-Si padre-fue lo que dijo

-Ryoga, hablemos un momento-dijo Genma

-sí, señor-respondió casi con miedo

Nosotros salimos y escuchamos que decía que se quedara para que su hijo hablara más de cerca con migo, "no entiendo nada" es lo que corría por mi mente.

-oye espero que no sigas molesta-dijo el preocupado

-no creo-dije en voz baja

-¿creo?-dijo el mirándome

- sí creo porque soy secuestrada y no sé qué miércoles quieren conmigo.-dije a punto de llorar

-espera, no llores por favor-dijo él con nervios

De pronto empecé a llorar y me abrase a mí misma, no sabía por qué estaba ahí, no sabía nada de mi familia y si papá empeoro que pasaría, yo aquí y él quien sabe como estaría.

El se mantuvo en silencio mientras seguíamos caminando, cuando de repente el me abrazo y me dejo llorar en su hombro.

Después de un rato me separe y sin decir nada llegamos a la habitación que sería mía él entró para explicarme lo de la habitación y era gigantesca era como dos Dojos enteros.

Me indico toda la habitación de repente empezó a llover se sentía clarito; cuando sentí un fuerte relámpago, me abrace de lo primero que encontré y se fue la luz.

Cuando regreso la luz estaba abrazada de Ranma y estaba muy cerca de él, él me cogió mi rostro y se acerco a mi no me di cuenta de nada pero estaba embelesada por sus hermosos ojos color azul grisáceos y lo único que hice fue serrar mis ojos y sentir como sus labios y los míos se juntaban y formaban un tierno beso que no se paró hasta cuando ya no podía respirar. (Ahhhhhhh! Ke lindo! Ke chica no kisiera besarlo!xD)

Después de separarnos….estaba tan apenada, que no me atreví a mirar sus ojos, el se estaba acercando otra vez a mí, cuando de repente tocaron la puerta.

-pase…-dijo Ranma

Entró Genma Saotome y Ryoga, en ese momento sonó mi teléfono.

Decidí contestar a la vista de todos, al parecer ya sabían quien era el que llamaba.

-halo-dije

-_hermana en donde estas que te ha hecho?..estas bien?- _dijo Ryu muy preocupado….(kien no?¿?¿ ¬¬#)

-este….estoy bien, solo que no se en donde estoy-dije, pero Ranma me quito el teléfono, me iba a lanzar a pegarle pero vi como le entrega el teléfono a Genma.

-Buenas noches-dijo Genma

-_Quien es usted?..por que secuestró a mi hermana?-_escuche del teléfono…

-Soy Genma Saotome; el jefe de su padre. Y como usted ya sabrá el me debe una gran suma de dinero, hace mucho tiempo atrás, el perdió una apuesta contra mí y a través de los años se a duplicado su valor y prometió la mano de sus dos hijos, sea niñas o niños, para mi buena fortuna yo tengo dos hijos igual que él…..sabrá lo que significa que yo tenga un hijo y una hija, y su padre una hija y un hijo…-termino diciendo Genma.

-_Más le vale que no le haga nada a mi hermana!...-_dijo Ryu.

Cuando se escucho que la llamada se cerró, Genma salió de la habitación sin decir nada, Ryoga dijo:

-Hola, mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki, y espero que la pases bien aquí, si deseas que te muestre la casa, llámame con tranquilidad, Ranma es bastante torpe-dijo tratando de hacer de menos a Ranma por que él sabe que está interesado en mi.

-Mira quién habla chico perdido…-dijo Ranma fastidiado.

Nos empezamos a reír los dos mientras ryoga salió molesto de la habitación, Ranma me dijo "buenas noches" y luego salió; yo me acosté en mi cama y ahora es muy de noche y no puedo conciliar el sueño, espero que mañana sea un mejor día, este….no se qué decir de este día que me alejo de mi hermano y de mi padre.

No sé si debo estar feliz o triste pero me deprime saber que no los veré más.

**Notas de la autora: **

Espero que les allá gustado la historia, tengo muchas ideas por delante todavía, ojala pueda terminar el segundo capítulo lo más pronto posible…jeje..Saben esta historia la escribí junto con mi hermanita pequeña que es molestosa a veces (oie!) y los comentarios en la historia que están en paréntesis son de ella…tiene 15 años…jajaj….el resto de la historia viene de mi imaginación. **Por favor necesito apoyo! Manden reviews…!**

Gracias por su atención! ^.^!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen a Rumiko solo escribo por diversión. Mundo alterno

Por Alexandra

**UN CAMBIO RADICAL**

**CAPITULO 2**

Me levante cansada, no me acostumbró a vivir en esta mansión, es como una pesadilla, ya van tres días desde que llegue, no he vuelto a ver a Ranma, pero hable con Ryoga y quedamos en pasear por el jardín mientras me enseña la casa.

Baje las escaleras y vi a una chica con traje chino, cabello largo de color púrpura, ella estaba buscando a alguien por que estaba muy irritada, pasé ignorándole, caminé por el jardín hasta llegar a una mesa, me senté a esperar a Ryoga.

-Hola Akane!-escuche a lo lejos gritar a Ryoga

- hola Ryoga ¿como estas?

-bien Akane, mucha gracias

-me alegro mucho, oye puedes mostrarme la casa-le dije, estaba entusiasmada por saber que más había en esa casa tan grande estaba tan triste que no había salido hasta hoy.

-claro- me respondió con una sincera sonrisa

Empezamos a caminar por un buen trecho, todo en el patio me indicaba muchas aventuras graciosas, serias y eso me hacia divertir, eso me agradaba puesto que yo la pasaba tan bien esos tres días que ya había estado yo allí.

Más adelante escuche una voces tanto a Ryoga como a mí nos llamaron la atención, caminamos hasta llegar ahí y lo que observe no me gustaba para nada.

Ryoga al ver esa escena se perturbo un poco, pero se sentía culpable se lo veía claramente en sus ojos.

Ahí estaba Ranma sentado en una mesita tomando café y alado estaba esa chica de pelo purpura agarrándose de su brazo como si nada, me daba rabia verle así, pensé muchas cosas como que me había utilizado o que solo había sido otra chica más en su lista de chicas que cayeron en su tonto juego.

Me sentía ridícula, pero la curiosidad seguía ahí por saber que era lo que pasaba no parecía que a Ranma le agradase que le cojan el brazo por la forma en que tomaba su café en modo fastidiado.

Escuche que una vieja parada en un bastón le hablaba a Ranma fastidiado.

-Espero que entiendas que debes cumplir las reglas chinas-dijo la bruja

-Que reglas más ridículas-dijo enojado Ranma

-nada de eso, Airén casarse con Shampoo- dijo esa tipa, que rabia.

-y para terminar el ritual que un día comenzó, Shampoo ya sabes que hacer-dijo la bruja esa.

Que ritual será por que parecen tipas muy extrañas y un tanto locas.

Entonces vi con mis propios ojos (con estos ojos que se los van a comer los gusanos) que esa tipa se lanzo a los brazos de él para besarlo, dejado casi en shock a Ryoga y a mí, esa tipa no se separo después de cómo unos 15 segundos en los cuales yo me moría por ser tan idiota pensando que él se iba a separar de ella.

Después yo recuerdo que de repente nos cacho mirándole en tal momento tan como decirlo PRIVADO entonces me levante del escondite y me fui sin decir una palabra mientras que Ryoga no daba cuenta de lo que había visto.

Ranma se dio cuenta y les dijo a ellas

-Yo ya estoy comprometido con otra persona desde más antes que ustedes así que déjenme en paz-fue lo último que escuche

Yo seguí hacia adelante como si no hubiera escuchado esa palabras mientras unas rebeldes se me salían de los ojos eso me hacia enojar mucho.

De tanta rabia empecé a correr por todo el patio y me perdí para el colmo, que tan grande podría ser ese estúpido patio; como si quisiera perderme en un momento así. Solo deseaba salir de ahí ir a mi habitación y no dejar que el hable una vez más conmigo ni que me vea iba a permitir de él.

De repente sentí que me alzaron, por inercia cerré los ojos sentí que me ponía en un lugar cómodo pero también muy movido y después de eso me atreví a abrir mis ojos, cuando note que Ranma me llevaba en sus brazos mientras que saltaba alto muy alto llevándome a algún lugar desconocido por segunda vez n la semana.

Llegamos al lugar porque me empezó a bajar, yo toque el suelo y Salí corriendo hacia una puerta que había ahí, parecía que estábamos en la azotea, yo llegue a la puerta la abrí y empecé a bajar sin decir una sola palabra toque la ultima grada y vi una puerta al frente Salí para regresar a ver en donde estaba y estaba en una torre, me quede impresionada, y luego sentí como Ranma me tomaba en brazos y me subía arriba otra vez mas eran casi como 10 pisos.

Me dejo en el suelo y volví a salir corriendo, hice 3 veces lo mismo pero ya no podía seguir así mas, cada vez llegaba más lejos pero él me volvía a atrapar, pero no le dirigiría la palabra otra vez.

Me canse hice parecer como si me fuera corriendo por una cuarta vez y vi que el salto para cogerme y cogí me salte por el lado contrario de él, y Salí corriendo el se dio cuenta de que tardaba, pues por qué no se demoro en encontrarme.

Sentí como me agarro de la cintura me dio media vuelta, me quede mirándole con cara de qué demonios quieres ahora, pero el solo me sonrió y me beso, yo no sé en qué momento correspondí a su beso, estaba furiosa con él y luego ya no.

Cuando me separe le vi a los ojos, estaba feliz, yo me acorde de su beso con la Shampoo y le iba a pegar si no hubiese sido porque me esquivo para luego volverme a besar, sentía mariposas en mi estomago, sentía sus fuertes manos sujetando mi cintura y sentí que su otra mano se puso en mi mejilla mientras me acariciaba con sus dedos, no supe cuando todo desapareció, solo hasta que sentí que una fuerte tormenta nos cayó encima a los dos.

La lluvia nos caía encima pero Ranma no me soltaba el beso se acabo pero no me soltó la cintura, entonces vi como me levanto y me llevo adentro, cada uno nos fuimos por segunda vez sin decir nada a nuestros cuartos.

Y ahora estoy que estornudo espero no resfriarme

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

HOLAS TERMINE UFFF QUE CANSANCIO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MANDEN REVIEWWS Y ADEMAS SUS OPINIONES CON RESPECTO A LA HISTORIA.

Sé que se ve muy romántico pero voy hacerlo de mejor manera esperen por fa el siguiente capitulo

Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen a Rumiko solo escribo por diversión. Mundo alterno

Por Alexandra

**UN CAMBIO RADICAL**

**CAPITULO 3**

_Desde aquí narra la autora la historia_

Era el cuarto día de Akane ahí, en ese lugar, para ella era una experiencia muy extraña de vivir.

Ese día Toda la familia se iba a reunir por lo que ella tenía que estar presentable. Genma Saotome volvía de su viaje de tres días y la hermana de Ranma también estaría presente, por lo que la familia estaba completa, y la mamá de Ranma llegaría en dos semanas por lo que estaba aliviado un poco por no tener a toda la familia todavía.

Akane había recibido un montón de ropa nueva y a la moda, era extraño para ella tener todo un montón de ropa fina y elegante, por lo que tuvo que pedir ayuda a una mucama que le dijese con que mejor se vería.

-me podrías ayudar por favor-pidió Akane

-Claro, con gusto señorita-dijo la mucama

-gracias, te agradezco

-no se preocupe señorita-dijo ella

-perdona, ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo Akane

-yo...etto…Kasumi-dijo ella

-Gracias Kasumi

Ya era la hora del desayuno en donde todos debían ya llegar a la mesa, todos estaban sentados en la mesa excepto Akane, entonces ella entro por la puerta principal.

Al entrar todos por un momento se le quedaron viendo, excepto uno que no le aparto la mirada por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ella se sentó y vio a una chica linda como de su edad, tenía el pelo de color rojo, llevaba un sombrero rosado que entonaba bien.

Akane estaba muy nerviosa hasta que se abrió paso a la conversación.

-tú eres Akane ¿Verdad? Mucho gusto-dijo la de pelirroja

-sí, soy Akane igual, mucho gusto perdón que te pregunte ¿Cómo te llamas?

-así, lo siento, mi nombre es Ranko

-Bonito nombre-dijo Akane

-gracias, por cierto oye tu eres la prometida de mi hermano, sabes seremos como hermanas-dijo Ranko

Ambos se sonrojaron con lo que dijo Ranko, y lo que venía haría sonrojarles tanto como tomates.

-y ustedes dos ¿ya se han besado?-dijo Ranko

Los dos se empezaron a atrancar con la comida, sin poder responder a la pregunta, Akane no sabía que decir, y fue salvada por Ranma que comenzó a hablar.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo…-fue lo único que se le vino a la mente a Ranma.

-Bueno bueno, pero no te sonrojes tanto, ya sabía tus malas mañas-dijo Ranko con picardía y una sonrisa de satisfacción…

Ranma se levantó de su puesto para salir del comedor como si nada poniendo la absurda escusa de que ya no tenía hambre, cosa que es raro por que come mucho.(jaja es muy predecible…n.n")

Claro que ese dato Akane todavía no sabía, A Ranko no le sorprendió la idea de su hermano, lo conocía perfectamente.

Ella también decidió levantarse como si nada de la mesa, para ir a hablar con su hermano, sobre la nueva chica.

-oye, Ranma-dijo Ranko

-Qué demonios quieres- dijo molesto Ranma

-nada, nada, solo que quería hablar un momento contigo antes que sea demasiado tarde-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?

-Ahí, ahí, ahí, veras hermanito, quería hablar de Akane, yo se que te gusta mucho, y sé que te sonrojas solo viéndola y ella se sonroja con tu mirada.

-Eso no tiene que ver contigo

-claro que tiene que ver conmigo…no quiero que te avergüences, ni tampoco a mi cuando le mires con cara de idiota a Akane y te tropieces con algo o te choques con un poste….jajajaja

-pero que…que me has dicho? ...-menciono Ranma sonrojado

-jajaja te pusiste rojito…..oh que tierno…mi hermanito se enamoro de alguien…jajaja-menciono Ranko con picardía mientras sacaba algo de su cartera.

Ranma de lo tan apenado que le hizo sentir su hermana solo atino a ver cuán impresionante es el piso, cuando escucho un *tick*. Pero cuando alzo la cabeza ya era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de que su querida hermana le había tomado más de 8 fotos estando el sonrojado y también de que su hermana tenía un video grabadora donde se veía que se sonrojaba por Akane.

-pero QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!...DAME ESO!-dijo Ranma enojado porque Ranko forma parte del club de su prima, Nabiki, club de periodismo, el cual consiste en todos los chismes de la preparatoria.

-DAME ESO TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ME LA DES-decía todo esto mientras la perseguía por toda la casa, el vio que su hermana tenía una picara sonrisa como que si estuviese tramando algo, de pronto giro una esquina de la casa y ahí estaba enfrente Akane, sin poder para a tiempo, el se iba a estrellar con Akane pero sus hábiles reflejos le permitieron a agarrar a Akane y tubo para su mala suerte que seguir persiguiendo a su hermana que les había tomado una nueva fotografía estando los dos abrazados y muy sorprendidos y sobre todo sonrojados. Mientras perseguía a Ranko, esquivaba todas las cosas que esta le lanzaba.

En una de esas le da una en la cara casi dejándolo inconsciente con Akane en sus brazos, Logro estabilizarse y caer al suelo, dejo Akane en el suelo.

-perdona por arrastrarte a esto, bueno me tengo que ir, adiós.-dijo Ranma

Akane no alcanzaba a reaccionar con todo esto, era muy nuevo para ella, después de eso escucho a Ranma a lo lejos decir

-vuelve ¡RANKO REGRESA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Akane decidió ir un momento a su habitación para descansar, se sentía cansada por las anteriores noches, no podía dormir del todo.

Entonces antes de irse a dormir decidió llamar a su padre y a su hermano para saber como estaban.

-_Familia Tendo-_decía la voz

-sí, hermano, hablas con Akane

_-Akane ¿eres tú?, ¿te han hecho algo?-decía preocupado_

_-_no, nada me han cuidado bien, son muy amables con migo, y me proveen de todo.

_-Enserio me alegro, voy a buscar la manera de sacarte de ahí_

-Pero Ryu tu, tu también, vas a venir a las buenas o a las malas

_-Iré a las buenas o a las malas a liberarte de ahí, y mi padre quiere hablar contigo_

-sí, ponle

_-Hola, Akane, ¿eres tú?_

-Si soy yo, ¿Padre como estas?, ¿te sientes bien?

-_sí, estoy bien, y me alegro que estés bien, veras algo que tu hermano Ryu no sabe es que el también va a ir a esa casa y yo iré también a vivir, por lo que soy muy viejo y enfermizo, y el Dojo estará bien porque la pareja elegida heredara el Dojo. _

_-_Pero padre, y si nos tratan mal, o algo horrible pasa.

-_hija, hija no va a pasar nada malo, el Señor Saotome y yo, nos hemos hecho grandes amigos, el ha venido al Dojo y le gusta mucho como esta mantenido, hemos llegado a un acuerdo y es buena persona, aunque parezca un poco malo o gruñón, es alguien en quien podemos confiar. _

-Bueno padre Adiós-dijo Akane

Ella suspiro no es que no le gustase ser tratada como princesa pero también extrañaba mucho a su padre.

-No confías, aun en nosotros ¿verdad?

-ah, Me asuste Ranma

-¿Por qué no confías aun en nosotros?

-Ranma, como te diría…-dijo Akane

-Claro es que somos malas personas que queremos todo tu mal-dijo con iras, asustando a Akane

-RANMA, no es así

-CLARO QUE ES ASÍ-dijo molesto

-TU NO ENTIENDES, QUE ES QUE TE ALEJEN DE TODA TU FAMILIA, Y LO PEOR SIN PODER DESPEDIRSE-dijo a punto de llorar

-PERO…AUN ASI, NO HEMOS HECHO NADA MALO NOSOTROS-dijo defendiéndose de las acusaciones, pero de manera más calmada, al ver llorar Akane por su culpa, le ponía mal, y de las iras de sentirse tan tonto con el mismo golpeo el muro, asustando a Akane.

Akane al escuchar el golpe se asusto, y salió corriendo y llorando de la habitación, se sentía muy mal para estar ahí.

Ranma salió de tras de ella no quería asustarla y muchos menos verla llorar por su culpa, así que corrió hasta que ella encontró un patio, mejor dicho un invernadero, que era gigantesco tan grande como la mansión, sin pensarlo entro y siguió corriendo hasta el fondo y se escondió de Ranma.

Ranma la vio entrar y la siguió y vio un cartel que decía:

_**PRECAUCION, NO ENTRAR SIN SUPERVISION, O ALGO FATAL LE PASARA**_ (algo fatal….yaa jajaja xD)

Entro ahí y escucho un grito era de Akane se había caído en una trampa de Víbora, Entonces él la hallo ahí, torcida el tobillo sin poder caminar.

-Akane, ¿estás bien?-bajo preocupado en donde estaba Akane

-…si, no te preocupes todavía puedo caminar sin ayuda-termino de decir esto y se quiso poner de pie cuando el pie se le volvió a torcer y le mostro mucho dolor.

Ella reacciona a ponerse otra vez en el suelo, mientras se tocaba el tobillo en muestra de dolor. –Akane, no puedes caminar déjame ayudarte

-no, estoy bien

-claro que no estás bien

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no y punto ahora déjame ayudarte.-Dijo mientras tomaba con delicadeza el pie, para luego ponerse a revisar como estaba el pie de Akane.

Vio que a Akane le dolía mucho.

-Akane-dijo Ranma para empezar a cercar a la cara de ella y como no podía retroceder y alejarse, solo podía inclinarse hacia atrás hasta tocar el suelo y tener a Ranma casi encima de ella.

Cuando Ranma se dio cuenta de esto la tomo rápido en sus brazos y salto tan rápido, justo en el momento que la cueva de esa tierra se derrumbaba ahí.

Ranma llevo Akane, a donde Kasumi por que le consideraba como una hermana por lo amigable que era, Ahí Kasumi le curó el pie y se mantenía callada con la pelea de los muchachos.

-Akane ¿en que estabas pensando?

-no importa ya

-Oye, claro que importa

-Así pues dime ¿que estabas pensando? cuando me asustaste con ese golpe en la pared-dijo molesta

-Lo golpee, porque me enoje con migo-dijo el

-¿Qué?

-Sí, es que verte así me puso mal, no era mi intención, ponerte así pero es que nosotros no somos malas personas enserio…

-Sí, claro

-Oigan, chicos se que no me interesa, pero Ranma deberías ser paciente ella lo perdió todo de la peor manera-dijo Kasumi

-sí, ves te gane-dijo Akane

-y tu Akane debes entender que ellos te han cuidado mucho y que no son malas personas mira a mí me gusta mucho mi trabajo.-Termino de hablar Kasumi

Luego salieron, Akane y Ranma estaban caminando callados sin saber que decir, a pesar de todo ambos sabían que tenían la culpa, así que decidieron hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Akane-dijo Ranma

-Ranma-dijo Akane

-etto…lo siento, ya sé que perdiste a tu familia, no debería presionarte-dijo Ranma muy apenado bajando la cabeza

Akane le regreso a ver, la pelea había empezado por una tontería, es cierto que ella no confiaba del todo en ellos pero la pelea no debía haber llegado tan lejos.

-Ranma, está bien yo tampoco debería desconfiar tanto pero es que no me acostumbro también perdóname a mí, y además la pelea empezó algo tonta. ¿No crees?-Dijo Akane

Entonces los dos se fueron riendo, por lo que había pasado.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación de Akane

-hasta mañana Ranma-dijo Akane dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Akane….espera-dijo Ranma

Akane se dio media vuelta para ver a Ranma pero el ya estaba tan cerca de ella que solo atino a cerrar los ojos cuando Ranma ya la había empezado a besar.

A Ranma le gustaba la cercanía de Akane, le gustaba verla sonreír, lo que no se daba cuenta era que ponía cara de bobo cada vez que veía la sonrisa de Akane, y Akane le pasaba algo parecido, solo que ella quería estar cerca de Ranma por que se sentía protegida.

El beso no terminaba ambos estaban tan embelesados que no se dieron cuenta de quien se aproximaba.

-Muchachos, no es muy de noche para que estén en los pasillos haciendo semejantes tonterías.-Dijo la vieja Cologne

-Lo siento fue mi culpa –Dijo Ranma

-uff, ya me lo imaginaba yendo como don Juan por todas las chicas pero qué más da, las chicas tontas cae en su juego-dijo Cologne pasando como si nada

Cuando Cologne desapareció de la vista.

-Akane lo que dijo Cologne no es cierto, si me crees ¿verdad?-Dijo Ranma

-Si no te preocupes, ya me di cuenta que ella y su nieta son como brujas-dijo Akane

-en eso no te equivocas, pero creo que me voy ya si no me van a reclamar-dijo saliendo corriendo.

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por los Reviews espero que le guste mi historia, y este capítulo también si ven algo que no les gusta háganme saberlo necesito saber que tal va el capitulo.

Ahh el próximo capitulo va un poco sobre, las arpías y algo más sobre un joven enamorado. ¿Quien será? eso sí, no es Ranma.

Mande Reviews me animan mucho.

Arigato!


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen a Rumiko solo escribo por diversión. Mundo alterno

Por Alexandra

**UN CAMBIO RADICAL**

**CAPITULO 4**

_Desde aquí narra Akane_

Ya ha pasado una semana de lo que llegue y lo peor es que en el Quinto Día Ranma se tuvo que ir por viaje de negocios.

Me dijeron que hoy iba a venir y por haber logrado su cometido, van hacer una fiesta de bienvenida, también están invitados mi padre y mi hermano.

Aurita son las 6:00 am, encontré el Dojo de la familia Saotome por lo que he decidido, ir a corre y luego ir a entrenar, todos los días, una semana de descanso es fatal para un artista marcial.

Estaba entrenado en el Dojo con tranquilidad cuando, sentí que alguien me atacaba pensé que era esa arpía de Shampoo, por que en estos días justo cuando Ranma no ha estado, me he llevado bien con su hermana Ranko pero Shampoo trataba de hacerme quedar mal como hacerme tropezar y caer ensuciándome pero con agilidad ponía las manos en el suelo y me volvía a levantar, o cuando trataba de echarme pintura, una taza de té o hacerme chocar con cualquier persona. Siempre lograba escaparme por lo que aurita me odia mas y mas, por esa razón pensé que era Shampoo y regrese a atacarle rápido cuando me di cuenta de que era Ranma.

¿Qué hacia ahí?, ¿Cómo había llegado? era lo que surcaba por mi mente, mientras pensaba en el puñetazo que le iba a estrellar en su cara, no podía parar.

_Desde aquí narra Ranma_

Tuve un viaje largo, pero quería llegar lo antes posible para ver a Akane, entonces cuando llegue me entere de que había salido a corre por la mansión, así que la estuve buscando pero no la halle luego me dijeron que la habían visto dirigirse al Dojo, Salí disparado para halla cuando la vi, entrenando muy duro.

No podía apartar la vista de ella, cuando me di cuenta estaba tan cerca, para evitar sospechas decidí mandar un ataque de improviso que supo esquivar muy bien pero después con furia se lanzo hacia mí pero se sorprendió bastante al verme ahí al parecer pensó que era otra persona.

Así que me quede estático por un momento, al parecer Akane ya no podía para el puñetazo que me iba a dar por lo que salte ágilmente en el último segundo para caer detrás de ella, pero Akane casi se muere del susto de pensar que casi me golpea.

_Desde aquí narra la autora._

Akane casi se muere porque pensaba que le iba a golpear a Ranma, pero con el movimiento rápido que Ranma hizo, Akane estaba sorprendida y muy asustada.

-¡Qué susto!, ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Akane

-si-dijo Ranma como si nada

-no te metas en mis entrenamientos-dijo Akane

-¿Pero por qué no?-Dijo Ranma siguiendo a Akane que se dirigía hacia la salida.

-Porque aunque no lo creas me tomo muy en serio mi entrenamiento-dijo Akane

Ranma decidió no decir nada, y solo la siguió fuera del Dojo.

La hora de la fiesta se acercaba muy rápido y para Akane que no sabía que ponerse peor, era una fiesta de gala y tenia vestidos de su talla, cortesía de los Saotome, pero ella no sabía que debía ponerse, ella nunca antes había asistido a una fiesta de gala.

Sin saber que hacer fue donde Kasumi quien era la directora de las mucamas, pero era muy bondadosa, por eso todas la querían, por eso Akane decidió recurrir a Kasumi.

Kasumi con gusto le ayudo. Pensaba que la señorita Akane era muy buena y que traería un poco de problemas pero a la vez que el que ella estuviera ahí daba más color a esa casa en donde se mantenían todas las reglas al pie de la letra. Y que si no hubiese ido ella, todo se encontraría perdido, especialmente por el joven Saotome.

Llego la hora de que el festejado se asomara por la puerta principal. (Cabe recordar que la fiesta sol presa se cánselo cuando su vuelo se adelanto gg). Todos estaban abajo esperando que bajase pero la fiesta sol presa se convirtió en fiesta de compromiso oficial. Nadie sabía solo se escuchaba al orador sus palabras, y Ranma y Akane solo hicieron lo que se le pidió que hicieran. Akane espera a que Ranma baje primero y luego bajas. Ellos no tenían la menor idea del plan Saotome Tendo. (Planeado por Genma Saotome y Sound Tendo)

_**Palabras orador:**__ Buenos noches la fiesta se ha efectuado con el fin de felicitar al descendiente Saotome Ranma._

(Aplausos)

_**Palabras orador: **__Aquí esta Ranma Saotome._

(Aplausos)

_**Palabras orador: **__y como ya sabrán la fiesta sol presa se cancelo por el adelanto del vuelo de nuestro joven heredero._

_**Palabras orador: **__Pero aprovechando el momento estamos presentando a Akane Tendo._

(Aplausos)

_**Palabras orador: **__Y no perdiendo la oportunidad el compromiso de esta joven pareja. Es decir Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo._

(Aplausos)

_**Palabras orador: ¡**__felicidades por la pareja__**!, ¡**__Que comience la fiesta__**!**_

Akane y Ranma no podían creerlo estaban comprometidos oficialmente y ellos ni enterados del asunto.

Ambos al bajarse del pequeño atril formado, recibieron un bombardeo de preguntas.

¿Cuándo se casan?, ¿Cómo se conocieron?, ¿Se han besado?, Tantas preguntas llegaron que era como recorrer la semana pasada por que eso era el único tiempo de conocidos que llevaban.

Y el conocerse no fue tan romántico es decir ¿quien se enamoraría de alguien que te secuestra?

En poco tiempo la pareja fue dejada a un lado, por haberse quedado sin respuesta por parte de ellos y por que la música empezó a tocar.

Los dos seguían abajo del atril, sin moverse no lo asimilaban completamente. Cuando alguien coge a Akane del brazo y la jala y alguien más a Ranma.

Estaban en la terraza, jalados por el hermano de Akane y su padre.

-Akane hija, ¿como estas?-pregunto su papá preocupado.

-sí, Papá, estoy muy bien, no te preocupes-dijo ella.

-hola hermana-dijo Ryu

-¡Ryu!-Akane corrió abrasarlo.

Ranma veía esto muy asombrado.

-Akane aprovechemos la fiesta, y vámonos de aquí.-Dijo Ryu.

-¿Qué?-dijeron Ranma y Akane muy sorprendidos.

-SI, LO QUE ESCUCHASTE, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS AHORA-dijo Ryu enojado.

-pe…pero…yo no-dijo Akane

-No te lo permitiré-dijo Ranma interrumpiendo a Akane y poniéndose en frente de ella separándola de su hermano.

-así, mírame-dijo Ryu

Ryu se lanzo contra Ranma para estamparle un puñetazo, Ranma lo evito y empezó a mandar golpes suaves, Ranma sabía que Ryu no era muy bueno con las artes marciales por lo que decidió no golpearlo, además que lastimaría mucho a Akane.

La pelea siguió hasta que por accidente, Ranma casi se cae y Ryu le estampa un golpe. Ranma se enojo, pero no lastimaría a Akane por lo que decidió seguir como si nada pero Ryu empezó a usar un ataque especial, que solo el podía de todos los Tendo, era un golpe con el cual sea en donde te diera, te quedas inconsciente y pierdes inmediatamente.

El empezó a lanzar ese ataque, pero Ranma sabia evitarlo muy bien pero, Akane no quería ver como perdía Ranma por lo que decidió meterse en la pelea, tratando de detenerlos, pero Ryu y Ranma no querían dar su brazo a torcer. Por lo que la pelea continuo hasta que Ranma para defenderse le estampo un puñetazo que casi le deja inconsciente ya que lo mando a volar hasta las barandas de la terraza.

Ranma decidió dar la pelea por terminada, pero Ryu se lanzo contra Ranma, Ranma lo sintió levantarse con ferocidad pero Akane justo se mete para defender a Ranma, y el con un movimiento rápido se puso delante de Akane para empujarla despacio y recibir el golpe de lleno en la cara.

Salió volando de la terraza, y callo tres pisos para abajo golpeándose con un muro cercano, todos incluso Ryu estaban sorprendidos, mas Ryu porque casi golpea a su hermana y si no fuera por ese Saotome su hermana hubiera terminado Así.

Todo el mundo salió preocupado, Akane salió corriendo para ver cómo estaba Ranma, se acerco para ver cómo estaba pero él estaba inconsciente, se había golpeado la cabeza contra el muro y la caída no fue nada pacifica.

Ryoga salió y lo metió a la recamara de Ranma, todos se empezaron a ir, los que estaban en la habitación de Ranma eran Akane, Ryoga y Kasumi. Kasumi al terminar de curar las heridas se fue, Ryoga con el cansancio también se fue, pero Akane no se movió de ahí, vio que el tenia pesadillas.

-¡A…..AKANE!-grito Ranma

-Ranma estas bien!-pero él seguía inconsciente.

Fin del capítulo 4

Se que me demorado pero es que no pude pagar a tiempo el internet pero no se preocupen mandare los capítulos mas rápidos gracias por sus reviews si algo no les gusta de la historia avísenme para cambiar y además espero que les guste, cualquier consejo es bien recibido!... ^.^!

DE: ALEXBONITA.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen SON de Rumiko, solo escribo por diversión. Mundo alterno! Jajajajaja

Por Alexandra Loor

**UN CAMBIO RADICAL**

**CAPITULO 5**

Akane seguía en la habitación, esperando que se levante Ranma, se sentía culpable por meterse en la pelea. (Típico jajaja v.v)

Ya era la 1:00 a.m., y Ranma se empezó a levantar.

-mmm…du...Duele…y…mu….mucho-dijo Ranma

-Ranma, ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Akane.

-etto…Akane, si…eh…si estoy bien-menciono Ranma como si nada pero en realidad le dolía mucho.

-Ranma perdón, fue mi culpa el que estés así.-dijo Akane

-No importa Akane, pero mejor ve a descansar, ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

-está bien, Hasta mañana Ranma.

Akane salió de la habitación de Ranma y después se fue a su habitación, Kasumi estaba en la habitación de ella, esperando a la señorita Akane.

Cuando Akane llego, Kasumi empezó hablar con ella sobre su padre y Ryu.

-Señorita Akane, Su padre y su hermano tiene cada uno una habitación, como se lo habían explicado, ellos se van a quedar en esta casa.

-Gracias, Kasumi, y dime con tranquilidad  
>Akane.<p>

Después de que Kasumi se fue, Akane se cambio de ropa y se fue a dormir, claro que no podía ya que Ranma estaba muy delicado, y se sentía muy culpable por las heridas del mismo.

_**En otra de habitación de la casa a esa hora (1:30) am**_

-Espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

-sí, no se preocupe deje todo en mis manos

-Confió en ti Ranma mi hijo

-claro, lo que tu digas papá

Todo esto presenciaba una figura femenina que sabía todos lo secretos de la familia.

_**En la mañana**_

Akane se había levantado, y estaba andando por la casa cuando se escuchaba a las mucamas susurrar:

-oye, supiste el vuelo de la señora Saotome se adelanto viene hoy

-sí, que vamos hacer

Akane escuchaba eso, algunos decían que era una mujer muy amable y otros que eran mala cuando se proponía, solo que nunca ha tratado mal a los empleados.

Akane llena de curiosidad, fue donde Kasumi a preguntarle cómo era la señora Saotome.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es la señora Saotome?-repitió Kasumi

-Si quiero saber

-Bueno, ella es muy amable, pero si se sabe enojar solo con su familia mas con el señor Saotome, parece serio el señor pero no es, le teme tanto a su esposa que manda rumores, de que saca fuego por su boca y que es capaz d litigiar aquel torpe que se cruce, pero siempre que llega la señora Saotome es diferente llega con sonrisas y un kimono que le queda bien. Y cuando se entera de algo que se ha equivocado El Señor Genma, el señor se va de "entrenamiento" hasta que su mujer se calme es una parodia, no son como crees que son, injusto o eso, no lo son, son muy amigables.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Akane a Kasumi por que no lo podía creer

-Sí, recuerdo

_**Flash Back**_

La señora Saotome había llegado del trabajo, y había traído un gato para su familia, pero Ahí se entero que su hijo tenía fobia a los gatos porque a los 8 años del joven Ranma su padre lo había metido en varias fosas de gatos hambrientos, y lo habían atacado y el aprendió una nueva técnica pero nadie lo puede sacar de ese estado más que su mama y el agua fría.

Hay Nodoka persiguió a Genma hasta darle tan duro que le dejo inconsciente por una semana.

_**End Flash Back**_

-Son una familia muy unida-termino de decir Kasumi, pero ella pensaba, que aunque eran una familia muy unida los secretos que ella sabía de la familia traían desgracia y sufrimiento.

Kasumi puso cara seria, y Akane se asusto sabía que había algo mas por descubrir pero Kasumi no se lo diría nunca o por el momento al menos.

-Gracias Kasumi, voy a ver a Ranma-dijo Akane

-espera, Akane Ranma no esta se fue en un viaje de negocios-Dijo Kasumi

-Como que de viaje-dijo Akane

-si se fue tipo 3:00am, con todas sus maletas listas.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Akane

-etto…no se-Mintió Kasumi

-Bueno gracias Kasumi

Akane estaba muy pensativa no podía creer, que hayan mandado a Ranma de viaje estando delicado, a quien se le ocurriría tal tontería.

Akane estaba en el patio cuando se escucho unas trompetas que decían que Nodoka había llegado ahí.

Akane corrió adentro para conocer a la señora y preguntar por Ranma.

-Buenos Días-dijo Nodoka al entrar

-Buenos Días, Señora Nodoka de Saotome-dijeron Todos los empleados

Nodoka entro, Akane se quedo sorprendida Nodoka era una mujer muy agradable y se le notaba a leguas que era muy feliz.

Ese día no pudo hablar Akane con Nodoka, Nodoka estaba muy cansada y se había ido a descansar estaba muy agotada.

Todos al día siguiente se habían reunido a comer el almuerzo, incluso Ranko estaba ahí, en la mesa, Nodoka decidió sentarse a lado de Akane para que conversar con ella sobre Ranma y otros asuntos.

-Akane, ¿Verdad?-dijo Nodoka

-sí, ese es mi nombre-dijo sonriendo

-se que tu eres la oficial prometida de Ranma-dijo ella

-si

-¿Te gusta mi hijo mucho? Yo lo sé, me han mostrado lo bien que se llevan en muy poco tiempo-esto dijo Nodoka sacando unas fotografías de todos los besos hasta el momento de la pareja, cuando la habían secuestrado, o como cuando se habían peleado, bueno bastantes besos o bastantes fotos.**(yo no sabría que hacer ponerme roja o salir corriendo ambas son buenas opciones)**

Akane solo atino a ponerse roja, no deseaba decir nada por el momento hasta que pensó en algo para cambiar de tema.

-etto….bueno,…Señora Saotome ¿Usted sabe en qué país está de viaje Ranma?

-Sí, me dijeron que se fue en un viaje de negocios-dijo Nodoka

-Entonces, si sabe por qué no lo va a buscar-dijo Akane un tanto molesta

-¿Por qué debo buscarlo?-Dijo Nodoka

-Por que hace dos días Ranma se lastimo, y recobro el conocimiento a la 1:00 y en dos horas el estaba de viaje, y Ranma no podía moverse ni para tomar un vaso de agua-dijo Akane muy molesta.

Al fondo ya se veía a Genma sudar como una toalla, ya que no le conto a Nodoka esa parte.

-¡ ¿QUUUEE?-grito Nodoka

-¿no lo sabía?-dijo Akane calladito

-no-dijo ella

Nodoka se levanto y se dirigió donde su esposo. Lo tomo con ambas manos y le dijo:

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-no lo sé, se me olvido-dijo él como si nada pero por dentro ya se moría

-Akane, has las maletas nos vamos en busca de Ranma y no te preocupes ya le saco la respuesta-dijo Nodoka

-etto….Si claro-dijo Akane y se fue corriendo

-Mama yo también puedo ir- Pregunto Ranko

-si claro-dijo Nodoka

Y de esa forma quedo solo Genma Saotome con su dulce esposa Nodoka Saotome.

-¡!-Fue lo último que se escucho en la habitación, para luego ver salir a Nodoka de ese lugar.

…

**EN EL AVION**

En el avión, se había sentado las tres chicas en la mitad para estar juntas, en los asientos que son para tres.

-Akane-dijo Nodoka

-si-

-¿si no me equivoco tú tienes 16 igual que Ranko y Ranma, y tu hermano 17?-dijo Nodoka

-sí, ¿pero como sabe todo eso?

-bueno debo saber con quién comprometo a mi dos gemelos que tengo por hijos-dijo Nodoka muy sonriente

-¿Son gemelos?-Pregunto Akane

-Sí, veras al comienzo ambos se ponía trenza, eran idénticos en muchas cosas hacían lo mismo, Ranko era fuerte como mujer y Ranma era ágil y varonil, la única diferencia clara es el color del cabello, uno rojo y otro negro.

Akane solo se pasaba riendo con la conversación de Nodoka y las locuras que hacia Ranma.

**Llegaron a parís.**

Se decidieron en hospedarse en el mismo hotel que Ranma estaban preocupadas por él.

Mientras que el joven, Ranma Saotome, estaba de verdad en una junta de negocios muy importante, claro que su padre debía ir, pero su padre al verlo tan herido decidió mandar a Ranma en vez de él y como escusa de vaguería, cosa que Ranma ya sabía, lo único que no le permitía concentrarse era el saber lo que le deparaba el futuro un futuro incierto pero problemático.

Ranma empezó a ir al hotel a donde se alojaba, cuando vio cerca a tres personas muy similares a Ranko, Nodoka y Akane. Entonces aprovechando el semáforo, pago al chofer y cruzo corriendo la calle para ir en busca de aquellas personas que eran muy similares a las mencionadas.

_**Ranma narra**_

Empecé a correr por las calles sentía que me acercaba a mi objetivo cuando me empezó a doler toda la espalda me avía olvidado completamente de mi lastimado y es mas pensaba que tenía que llevarlas a casa antes que el caos comenzara.

Seguí corriendo aunque más lento, hasta que tope el hombro, de una chica de pelo corto, color azul marino y cuando me miro supe que era ella con sus hermosos ojos color avellana, estaba sorprendida de verme ahí.

Yo solo atine abrasarla, se veía hermosa, llevaba una minifalda a mitad de los muslos, una camiseta de tirantes y sobre eso un bolero, y llevaba unas botas que le entonaban bien. Al parecer iban a mi oficina, porque el camino era por ahí.

-¡Ranma!-dijo Akane notoriamente sorprendida

-¿Qué?-dijeron juntas Ranko y Nodoka

Ellas se dieron cuenta que si era Ranma y estaba abrasando a Akane.

Pero eso no quito las ganas de matar a su hijo por parte de Nodoka, claro por qué el debe cuidarse a sí mismo y cuidarse de su padre.

-¡HIJO!-se escucho por parte de Nodoka

-Ma…Ma…MA…Mama-dijo Ranma con miedo casi sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¡QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ EN PARIS MUY MAL HERIDO!-le grito Nodoka de una forma que quien pasara deseaba no tener una mama así. Especialmente la espada una mama sin en esa arma.

Fin del capitulo

notas de la autora:

Perdón por no poder bajar rápido las historias es que me ha venido un contratiempo muy grande, han venido de visita unos familiares de Canadá así que creo que no alcanzare a terminarla por el momento les dejo este ultimo capitulo.

Cualquier queja o agradecimiento haga saberlo serán recibidas con mucho gusto.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen SON de Rumiko, solo escribo por diversión. Mundo alterno! Jajajajaja

Por Alexandra Loor

UN CAMBIO RADICAL

CAPITULO 6

Pero eso no quito las ganas de matar a su hijo por parte de Nodoka, claro por qué el debe cuidarse a sí mismo y cuidarse de su padre.

-¡HIJO!-se escucho por parte de Nodoka

-Ma…Ma…MA…Mama-dijo Ranma con miedo casi sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¡QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ EN PARIS MUY MAL HERIDO!-le grito Nodoka de una forma que quien pasara deseaba no tener una mama así. Especialmente la espada una mama sin en esa arma.

….

**Ya en el hotel**

Akane estaba revisando las heridas de Ranma mientras que Nodoka estaba con la mirada muy seria en su único hijo (jajaja por que su segundo hijo es niña jajaja)

-Akane, puedes por favor dejarme hablar con Ranma a solas-dijo Nodoka seria

-si- dijo ella, saliendo de la habitación, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien. Ella entro en su habitación y decidió que lo mejor sería dormir, la verdad es que llegar a Paris había sido un viaje muy movido.

En la habitación del joven Saotome se sentía una atención, muy propia de la conversación que se venía.

-Ranma, tu sabes que si algo te pasa no eres el único que sufre-dijo Nodoka

-claro que lo sé-dijo enojado

-entonces si lo sabes, más te vale que no te vuelvas a lastimar-dijo Ranko

..…el misterio se queda sin contestar…..

Al día siguiente por orden de Nodoka todos partieron de regreso a Japón.

_**Narra Akane**_

Desde la conversación de los Saotomes, empezaron a actuar muy raros, pero decidí no decir nada la verdad creo que es mejor así por el momento.

En el avión el viaje fue muy calmado incluso cuando me toco sentarme junto con Ranma, el problema era que él estaba muy lastimado y no podía moverse, pero me dio la impresión que el dolor estaba aumentado en vez de disminuir…me pregunto ¿por qué?

Cuando llegamos él se fue directamente a su cuarto a dormir. Se notaba que estaba muy cansado, todavía me siento culpable por lo que le paso. Fui a ver a mi hermano Ryu, pero me dijeron que estaba en el patio, le seguí buscando, hasta que escuche su voz, quería hablar con él, había pensado en muchas cosas, pero jamás creí lo que vi después, Ranko estaba besando a mi hermano, sabía que estaban comprometidos pero mi hermano no sabía nada de eso, pero vi como él se apartó de ella asustado por la acción de Ranko.

Mi hermano Ryu tenía una novia de la que estaba muy enamorado, me imagino que por eso se separó de ella, yo jamás la conocí pero me hablaba muy bien de ella.

Ranko le dio la espalda a mi hermano él también se dio la vuelta, ambos respiraron y se fueron cada uno por su lado, parecía sacado de un drama. Fui corriendo a buscar a mi hermano, necesitaba hablar con el de urgencia, primero por lo que vi y segundo porque necesitaba de él.

-¡RYU!

-¿Qué pasa Akane? ¿Te sientes bien?

-si….si…si-dije tratando de respirar-podemos hablar –le pedí con cara de perro arrepentido, sabía que el tal vez diría que no porque se notaba trastornado, pero él siempre me protegía por lo que con su cabeza me dijo que sí.

… Narra la Autora…

-Señor Saotome, levántese por favor-dijo Kasumi muy amable

-sí, claro…¿Qué paso?-dijo Ranma levantándose de su cama

-La Señora, me pidió que le dijese que este pendiente de su hermana, porque puede arruinar los planes de la familia, al parecer está muy interesada en Ryu, pero él podría decir que no si se entera del compromiso-dijo Kasumi

-sí, claro…típico de ella-dijo el en voz baja

…Narra Akane…

No sabía que decir, mi hermano estaba sufriendo más que yo y yo ni enterada, pero iba a ayudarlo, tenía que hacerlo por su felicidad. Ni me imaginaba que Ranko era su novia de la que tanto me había hablado, pero la verdad el ya descubrió que era prometido de Ranko, pero no quiere obligar a Ranko a casarse con él, pero ella dice que lo ama y que por la familia ella lo haría, pero él quería escuchar que porque ella le ama ella se iba a casar.

Pero mi hermano es bueno y no se queja mucho acerca de eso, pero lo que realmente le molesta es que nadie debe saber que se llevan bien, porque si no cancelarían el compromiso, porque al parecer Ranko jamás había dicho que su novio era su prometido, y todo mundo hablaba mal del supuesto novio, decían que era un borracho y si Genma se entera de seguro que querrá cancelar el compromiso, así que tiene que fingir que no le conoce y que ni siquiera le quiere.

Bueno por el momento tendremos que callar con respecto con esto para que todo salga según lo planeado. Pero todavía me preocupa algo, siento que algo está ocultando esta familia, tengo un mal presentimiento, pero según mi hermano debo ser yo, porque él no siente nada raro en la familia Saotome.

…..Autora….

Ranma estaba buscando a Ranko, cuando observo que Akane estaba conversando con su hermano muy sigilosamente sobre algo, decidió que sería mejor darles un poco de privacidad, pero vio que no muy lejos de ahí pasaba Shampoo y su "queridísima" abuela Cologne.

Ranma al verles intento huir lo más pronto posible se escondió detrás de unos pilares que tenía el jardín, pero fue imposible con el radar de Shampoo, ella lo encontró muy fácilmente, pero se había olvidado de que Akane le podía observar.

…Akane…..

Había sentido una fuerte mirada detrás de mí, había pensado que alguien nos espiaba así que decidí dar por terminada la conversación, estaba por irme a mi cuarto, cuando escuche la estruendosa voz de Shampoo, así que regrese a ver qué pasaba, pero no esperaba ver a Shampoo abrazando a mi prometido, para luego como si fuera de lo más normal, dándole un beso en la boca.

La ira entro en mi cuerpo como remolino, no sé por qué, pero deseaba matar a esa muchacha y después al chico que tenía por prometido.

Me marche muy enojada lo que menos quería era volver a ver a ese idiota, me siento traicionada, y como si todo lo que viví fue una mentira, empecé a caminar muy lejos de ahí, al comienzo iba rápido pero poco a poco empecé a bajar el ritmo del paso, hasta el punto en donde deje de caminar, cuando sentí que alguien me seguía, así que decidí ser directa.

-Sal de ahí, Ranma-lo reconocí por que fue muy sigiloso, casi y ni me doy cuenta-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Observándote-fue lo que dijo acercándose a mí, yo no me moví ni medio centímetro no iba a permitir que me avergonzara más de lo que ya hizo.

-mmm….bueno ahora que lo has hecho ¡Lárgate!-dije lo más seria que pude.

-Es que eso no es lo único que quería hacer-lo dijo mientras acercaba una de sus manos a acariciar mi mejilla.

-Pues yo ya termine, así que me voy- dije mientras me daba media vuelta para irme mientras me apartaba de él, pero él se aprovechó de esto y me abrazo de la cintura mientras me apegaba a su cuerpo, y valla que te hace recordar su buen estado físico, pero no iba a permitir que él se saliera con la suya.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame!-trate de gritar, pero inmediatamente el me dio la vuelta y me acorralo en un árbol del jardín, muy delicadamente paso uno de sus dedos por mis labios, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se sintiera con los pelos de punta.

-Estas ciega, trato de pedir perdón-eso fue lo que dijo-Porque tu viste como alguien más me besaba y yo soy tu prometido-eso me dejo con la boca abierta, el pidiendo perdón, el vio mi sorpresa y empezó a reírse.

-De…de …¿De qué te ríes?-fue lo que trate de decir

-mmmm…..-dijo el, estaba como pensando su respuesta cuando me cogió y me beso, trate de golpearle, de aplastarle, de alejarlo, pero no podía moverme deseaba estar cerca de él así que lo único que hice fue corresponderle, y lo pero no sé si fui estúpida por corresponderle o por pensar en lo bien que besa mi amado prometi…espera amado, desde cuando pienso que lo amo.

…

Hasta aquí mi capítulo 6….lo siento abandone esta historia por mucho tiempo pero no lo volveré hacer, estaba pasando por momentos difíciles cuando lo empecé así que espero me perdonen de todo corazón la autora Alexbonita espero que les guste y mándenme muchos reviews…..gracias por leer mi historia de antemano… fin de la transmisión jajaja.


	7. Capitulo 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen SON de Rumiko, solo escribo por diversión. Mundo alterno! Jaja jajaja

Por Alexandra Loor

UN CAMBIO RADICAL

CAPITULO 7

…Narra Akane…

Ya era muy de noche estaba preocupada por lo que podía pasar con mi hermano, no quería que Ranko se separara de mi hermano, tan solo el pensarlo me desesperaba. Pero tampoco entendía por qué mi corazón aceptaba a Ranma cada vez más, el solo hecho de lo que paso esta tarde era mu perturbador.

-_Estas ciega, trato de pedir perdón-eso fue lo que dijo-Porque tu viste como alguien más me besaba y yo soy tu prometido-eso me dejo con la boca abierta, el pidiendo perdón, el vio mi sorpresa y empezó a reírse._

_-De…de… ¿De qué te ríes?-fue lo que trate de decir_

_-mmmm…..-dijo el, estaba como pensando su respuesta cuando me cogió y me beso, trate de golpearle, de aplastarle, de alejarlo, pero no podía moverme deseaba estar cerca de él así que lo único que hice fue corresponderle, y lo pero no sé si fui estúpida por corresponderle o por pensar en lo bien que besa mi amado prometi…espera amado, desde cuando pienso que lo amo._

Después de eso me asuste y lo empuje de un sopetón, no podía verlo a la cara, sentía que toda mi cara me ardía con fuerza y lo único que quería era escapar de esos ojos que me miraban de una manera que sentía que me traspasaba y no solo eso sentía que era absorbida, como si me estuviera enredando en una especie de telaraña.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, lo primero que hice fue verme en el espejo, y ¡sí! estaba toda roja, lo único que deseo es que Ranma no se haya dado cuenta.

Estoy demasiado estresada para poder pensar con claridad, mi mente se está nublando y ya no sé qué hacer, lo mejor será que no baje a comer, será mejor que me quede encerrada por esta noche.

….Narra Nodoka….

Cuando era la hora de comer, me di cuenta de que Ranma estaba un poco extraño, y como si esperara a alguien, pero nadie apareció, claro yo sé a quién esperaba el, nada más ni nada menos que a su querida prometida Akane Tendo. Se notaba que estaba desesperado, y mi esposo supo darse cuenta de su impaciencia, ya que no comía por la desaparición de esta dichosa y singular persona que había arrebato el corazón de mi querido único hijo.

Por lo que decidí ir a ver a la persona que torturaba a mi pobre hijo, así que me levante, pedí permiso y me dirigí a la habitación de mi nuera Akane, pero Ranma pidió acompañarme, a lo que yo no pude decir que no.

…..NARRA AUTORA…..

Nodoka y Ranma se dirigían a la habitación de Akane, ya que toda la familia incluso la familia de Akane, estaban presentes, excepto ella.

Ya se acercaban a la habitación de Akane cuando escucharon como algunas cosas se rompían, y se escuchaban fuertes gritos de pelea, así que Ranma angustiado por esto salió corriendo y entro en la habitación de Akane.

Entonces ahí observo como Akane era atacada por una sombra con cabello purpura, se veía como Akane esquivaba los golpes, y los golpes terminaban en objetos rotos por toda la habitación, Akane seguía esquivando los golpes, hasta que Shampoo (como que si no se hubieran dado cuenta de quién era ¬.¬) la acorralo, Ranma se acercó corriendo para defenderle, pero Shampoo no fue detenida a tiempo, lanzo un polvo sobre Akane, mientras que con la otra mano le golpeo Akane en el estómago, tratando de dejar a Akane inconsciente, pero fallo ya que Akane reacciono rápido y le mando ataques rápidos, en el estómago, haciendo que Shampoo, cayera al suelo.

Entonces Ranma se acercó a Akane, para ver como estaba, pero apenas llego Akane quedo inconsciente, y Ranma la sujeto entre sus brazos, mientras que Nodoka que ya había llamado a seguridad se acercaba a Shampoo para atraparla y ponerle en vigilancia.

-Antes de que se la lleven… ¿Qué le pusiste a Akane?-Dijo Ranma acercándose peligrosamente a Shampoo.

-yo nada-dijo echa la inocente.

Entonces mientras Ranma sujetaba con un brazo a Akane, con el otro Ranma sujeto el cuello de Shampoo, mientras le miraba sin piedad, para esto la abuela de Shampoo se acercaba.

-Suéltala-dijo Cologne-esta será forma de tratar a los invitados.

-Y esta será la forma de comportarse de un invitado-dijo Ranma a punto de matar a las chinas.

-Está bien, ¿Qué quieres a cambio?-dijo Cologne

-¿Quiero saber que le tiro a Akane, y el medicamento?-dijo Nodoka que estaba alado de Ranma viendo el rostro pálido de su futura Nuera. Mientras Ranma no soltaba el cuello de Shampoo.

-El polvo se llama Flor escarlata, ya que se dice de una leyenda de un amor escarlata, que tanto era su amor y su odio que se creó este polvo. Los síntomas son pérdida de consciencia absoluta, pérdida de memoria en algunos casos, perdida de movilidad corporal, hasta la muerte.

-¡Vieja Asquerosa! , Quiero saber la medicina, o la mato-dijo Ranma

-Tienes que encontrar la flor escarlata, es de color sangre por que al final la flor absorbió la sangre de la pareja de enamorados y absorbió todo su odio y su amor, también la flor caribe azul, ya que esta le gusta absorber el deseo del mar, y su color es tan azul, como la vida. La mescla de estas dos flores hará que desaparezca los síntomas. Yo tengo esas flores, pero a cambio quiero se forje el compromiso tuyo con mi nieta Shampoo.

-¡Estás loca vieja decrepita!-dijo Ranma mientras sujetaba fuerte el cuello de Shampoo.

-No estás en posición de pedir algo a cambio-dijo Nodoka

-Lo sé, pero es una manera de que mi honor no se vea ofendido, por esa razón… aquí está el medicamento son 5 gotas en la boca de Akane pero deben ser exactas si no puede morir, pero dame a mi nieta- dijo Cologne de lo más tranquila.

-No hasta verificar la verdad detrás de tus palabras-Dijo Nodoka guardando la compostura.

-Yo se lo daré-dijo Ranma

Así que Ranma soltó a Shampoo, mientras dos guardias de seguridad amarraban a Shampoo, dejo Akane acostada en el sofá en una parte que seguía intacta y conto 7 gotas en su boca, para luego besar a Akane, Akane empezó a recobrar el conocimiento.

…..NARRA AKANE…..

Solo escucho voces, no entiendo nada, pero me siento muy cómoda, pero que… alguien me está besando, pero ¿quién es?, Tengo un feo sabor en la boca, que desagradable.

Hay me pesan los ojos, pero tengo que abrirlos, maldita sea, me duele mucho todo mi cuerpo. Y para el colme veo borroso, ese es… ¡Es RANMA!

…..NARRA RANMA…..

El medicamento sabia asqueroso, pero se veía que Akane estaba sufriendo demasiado, así que decidí bésala incluso cuando sabía que todos me observaban, mientras besaba Akane, me di cuenta de que ella estaba recobrando el sentido, ya que estaba rechazando el antídoto, y luego valla mi sorpresa al ver que ella me miraba mientras le besaba, con esos ojos de color chocolate.

…NARRA AUTORA…

Akane de a impresión solo se pudo quedar observando los ojos de su prometido Ranma Saotome, el causante de todos sus problemas, pero Akane noto que había gente observando la escena, así que lo único que atino a hacer fue a cerrar los ojos y a empujarle, no fuerte ya que apenas tenía fuerzas.

-Akane, ¿Cómo estás?-dijo Nodoka acercándose a revisarle.

-Bien, Creo-dijo Akane

A lo que Ranma inmediatamente, tomo a Akane en sus brazos, y empezó a salir de la habitación de Akane, para luego meterse en su habitación, ya que estaba cerca de la habitación de Akane, junto con Kasumi que venía detrás, para poder curar las heridas que Akane tenía todavía en su cuerpo.

Ranma le dejo en su cama, la coloco, como si fuera del cristal más sensible y antes de apartarse de ella, él le abraso muy fuerte Akane, fue como si tratara de decirle que estaba muy preocupado, pero que él siempre le protegería, a lo que Akane solo atino a corresponderle el abrazo, pero antes de que se separaran, Akane empezó a toser sangre, haciendo que toda la camisa china de color rojo se hiciese de un color más fuerte, haciendo que todos se alarmen.

Ranma salió disparado su habitación y se dirigió a la de Akane que estaba alado, y tomo a Cologne del cuello del vestido con tanta brusquedad, que ni la vieja pudo moverse para esquivarlo.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-dijo Ranma esforzándose por mantener la calma, ante todo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué, Que paso?-pregunto Nodoka preocupada.

-Akane empezó a votar sangre de la boca-dijo Ranma

-Entonces… eso significa…-dijo Cologne pensando rápido

-¿Qué mierda significa?-dijo Ranma perdiendo la calma

-Que ella ya estaba contaminada, de antemano, entonces, significa que sin darnos cuenta alguien le echaba esos polvos de manera lenta hasta aumentar su cantidad y matarla repentinamente, pero como mi nieta le echo una gran cantidad, el veneno, más fuerte está peleando con el más débil, para ver quien domina al cuerpo, es decir que el medicamento fue dado justo a tiempo- dijo Cologne mientras se soltaba del agarre de Ranma

-Y eso se supone que tiene que alegrarme o Angustiarme-dijo Ranma

-no lo sé, pero en todo caso, el que quiso hacer daño a Akane ya mismo se debe de enterar de esto y a de que querer actuar, en este caso todos son peligroso, incluso la familia-Dijo Nodoka-Ranma ve con Akane y protégela, ahora cualquiera es peligroso.

Ranma fue disparado a la habitación de alado, y vio a Kasumi que estaba acercándose a una Akane inconsciente con un cuchillo para matarla, Ranma reacciono rápido y golpeo a Kasumi, se golpeó en la pared, pero cuando Ranma regreso a ver a Kasumi, se encontró con una chica muy diferente tenía el cabello castaño largo, con una diadema blanca, mientras en el suelo había una máscara que era exactamente al rostro de Kasumi.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Ranma

-Mi nombre es Ukyo y esto es solo una advertencia de todo el dolor que tú Ranma Saotome tienes que pasar si no te entregas a nosotros, y además, no olvides tu destino, si tú sufres todos sufren-diciendo esto salto por la ventana y echo a correr.

Notas de la Autora:

Bueno en esta historia, voy a pedir perdón, la verdad es que siento mucho haber abandonado mis historias, aun cuando solo tengo dos, pero seguiré trabajando para no volver a dejarlas, esta vez seguiré escribiendo, y la verdad es que escribo mucho, pero me olvido de subirlas así que perdónenme.

Byes.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen SON de Rumiko, solo escribo por diversión. Mundo alterno Jaja jajaja, la verdad es que me gusta escribir y a veces pienso que soy muy creativa, pero si fallo por favor avísenme, no me gustaría hacer historias feas, y bueno en el capítulo de hoy se descubre el secreto familiar… y una tragedia, sin memorias.

Por Alexandra Loor

**UN CAMBIO RADICAL**

**CAPITULO 8**

….Narra Ranma….

La triste verdad de mi es que si muero, el precio es muy alto, si me enamoro, lo pierdo todo y ¿Por qué?, por el bruto de padre que tengo, aunque tenemos una empresa en toda ley, hay tradiciones familiares que no se deben romper y entre esos son los compromisos, mi padre estaba comprometido con otra familia rica y para el colmo, esta familia tiene todo el poder sobre el mundo, mi padre en ese entonces, se enamoró de la heredera y aunque estaban comprometidos, parecía que había algunos que no estaban de acuerdo, así que intentaban matar a mi padre a toda costa, en un viaje quedo herido por una ataque sorpresa y conocía a mi madre de una familia poderosa, pero con normas de vida muy rectas, y fue salvado por ellos.

Pero el muy babas de mi padre se enamoró de la heredera, es decir mi madre y anulo el compromiso sin pensarlo, rompiendo el corazón de la heredera, pero su odio fue tan grande hacia mi padre, que había buscado vengarse, pero ella vio como todos estaban felices de haber roto ese matrimonio que para ellos "Era absurdo", así que con gran dolor ella decidió suicidarse.

Cuando todos se enteraron que se quedaron sin heredero, culparon de inmediato a Mi Padre, pero para evitar una guerra prometió que el primer hijo se haría cargo de los dos negocios familiares.

….Narra Nodoka…

Estaba muy preocupada por Akane, era honesta y fuerte, y por vincularse a esta familia salió mal parada. La verdad mi hijo a estado alado de ella, pero ella no despierta, y yo he recordado cosas del pasado.

Flash Back

Genma para evitar una supuesta guerra hizo el pacto sobre su hijo mayor y aunque parecía algo resuelto hubieron clausulas muy poderosas que nos ataron de manos y pies sin poder salvar a mi querido Ranma, y claro yo no supe hasta después de quedar embarazada.

-Primera clausula, si muere el primer hijo Saotome, toda la familia Saotome será asesinada, por lo tanto también asociaciones y otros socios también morirán.

-Los enemigos de una familia son los enemigos de otra familia.

-La familia que quedo sin heredero, buscara en el linaje el más cercano heredero y será Esposa del futuro heredero Saotome, regla que es opcional, ya que el heredero ya ha sido comprometido.

-si se rompen las reglas, sus seres queridos morirán

End Flash Back

Genma había usado un socio, con una sucia apuesta, para salvar a nuestros hijos, pensó que así al menos, si estaba comprometido no tratarían de acercarse mucho con querer poner herederos, pero también sabia acerca de que la prometida de Ranma sufriría, por eso lo mantuvo oculto por mucho tiempo y cuando era hora, no pudo ser pacifico, tenía que ser un trabajo rápido y cerrado, por eso el secuestro, claro que no era forma, pero lo que hizo aunque muy estúpido nos salvó, y de ahí en secreto con Ranma han fortalecido la compañía, usando afiliados poderos, deportistas, políticos, etc.

Por eso también somos conocidos: como Dojo Saotome y Katanas

…..Narra Autora…

Ya había pasado una semana y Akane no se levantaba, también a Kasumi la encontraron amarrada en el armario de Akane, la pobre estaba atada sin poder moverse.

Ranma y Nodoka se intercambiaban noches para cuidarla y Ranko le cuidaba en las mañanas, también habían encerrado a Shampoo y Cologne, hasta ver mejor a Akane.

…..Narra Nodoka….

Esta noche me ha tocado cuidar a Akane, ella tiene mejor color y parece que está mejor, aunque tuvimos que inyectarle suero por seguridad. Ahí fue cuando note que Akane estaba despertando, abría lentamente los ojos, y de repente se sentó, y miro a todos lados mientras que yo casi me quedo sin habla.

-Akane, ¿Estas bien?

-mmm… ¿Quién es Akane y Quien es usted?-dijo la aludida

-Tu eres Akane y yo soy Nodoka no te acuerdas de mi

-no lo sé-dijo como si recordara pero al mismo tiempo no recordara

-dime el nombre de tu padre-pidió Nodoka, buscando calmarse

-mmm, no lo se

- bueno, primero avisemos a la familia que despertaste luego averiguaremos que paso-termino diciendo Nodoka

….…Narra la Autora… (**Por fin podre decir algo jajaja)**

Todos escucharon que Akane despertó, así que por toda la casa, se escuchaban personas corriendo con tacos, descalzos, en sandalias, parecía una estampida. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que tenían que hacer por Akane.

Pero todos se toparon con la sorpresa de que ella no los recordaba y fue más duro para Ranma que cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue abrasarla y ella se asustó, pero cuando él se enteró su rostro parecía llegar a su sombría personalidad.

….Narra Cologne…

Fuimos informadas que la señorita Akane despertó, un gran alivio por la estupidez que hizo mi nietecita, pero después fui llevada por unos guardaespaldas hacia la habitación de Ranma, por lo que eso me pareció que no era una buena noticia, y si mis suposiciones fueron correctas, ella debería tener un leve caso de amnesia.

Y tal como lo pensé así fue, todos me miraban con cara de has algo o te mueres, así que hice tal como me pidieron.

-La niña solo tiene amnesia temporal, tiene que tener una emoción fuerte para recordar o algún objeto importante que le haga revivir algún recuerdo- fue lo que dije con sinceridad

-No te creo, sé que hay algo más, escúpelo vieja o tu nieta escupirá algo rojo-dijo un Ranma muy amenazante para mi gusto

-también pueden darle esto, viene de la flor de jade, ayuda a recordarlo todo, pero ella debe estar de acuerdo en tomarla, porque cuando la tome, solo si su personalidad es fuerte recordara y pasara la prueba si no morirá, por la fuerza del jade.

Todos se quedaron mirando y empezaron a discutir sobre qué hacer.

…..Narra Ryu….

Sabía que mi hermana debía tomarlo y sabía que si era ella podría pasar la prueba, pero ahora había que convencerle y aunque no parezca estaba asustada y decía que prefería no recordar nada, mi cuñadito no decía mucho casi nada, no sabía que hacer realmente así que tome cartas en el asunto, conozco la debilidad de ella y ella jamás se niega a un reto.

-Akane, ese es tu nombre y déjame decirte algo

-lo que sea no te hare caso no me tomare esa cosa

-ah, supuse que dirías eso, yo sabía que eras una cobarde

-yo no soy ninguna cobarde- dijo Akane

-Espera Ryu, no molestes a tu he-dijo Tendo

-déjelo señor Tendo, tiene un plan- dijo Nodoka

-pues para mí sí que lo eres, mira no quieres recordar acerca de ti-dijo Ryu, provocándola

-si quiero, si no que no quiero tomar esa cosa- añadió Akane

-ves, eres una cobarde

-no lo soy

-haber demuéstralo, te reto a que te tomes esa agua de jade

-¿Qué?

-oh, ya suponía que no podrías, COBARDE

Akane se enojó tanto que le hervía la sangre, y sin pensarlo se lo tomo.

-Ves si pude-y apenas termino de decirlo, le dolió la cabeza, y se desmayó.

….Narra Akane…

Estaba muy mareada y me dolía todo, y recuerdos que sentía que conocía venían y unos que no tenía ni idea también, mucho dolor y sufrimiento vi en esos recuerdos, pero me di cuenta que no eran míos eran una trampa así que me dirigí por los que conocía, era un camino con muchos recuerdos, por los que tuve que entrar una y otra vez, por los que sentía que habían sido parte de mí, cuando de repente el suelo desapareció y sentí como caía, y pensé perdí contra el jade, cuando desperté sentándome, y cuando mire a mi alrededor, todos estaban esperando que hiciese algo o como si, como si debiese recordar algo.

…Narra Ranma….

Ella se levantó de sopetón y nos quedó mirando con cara de ¿Qué pasa?, así que lo único que salió de mis labios fue:

-A-Akane

-mmm… ¿Qué pasa Ranma?

Todos de repente como si de palabras mágicas fueran sonrieron sin parar, y aunque todos quería acercarse, fui más rápido y lo único que hice fue abrazarla, cuando no me recordó, sentí muchas ganas de desaparecer pero ahora que me miraba y me llamaba lo único que podía hacer era amarla más, tan solo por el hecho de que me recordaba.

Mientras todos la abrasaban, yo decidí no soltarle una de sus manos, estaba muy feliz, cuando note la incertidumbre de ella, se tensó y pregunto.

-mmm, Hermano, no es por nada pero ¿qué haces en toalla de baño, casi desnudo?

Todos regresamos a ver, y recién nos dimos cuenta de que todos estábamos desaliñados y con cosas en las manos, pero el más raro era Ryu, fue algo tan gracioso para no olvidar, y claro la cara de mi hermana Ranko estaba tan sonrojada que aproveche para tomarle fotos mientras que un Ryu solo buscaba huir, eso sí les tome a los dos juntos y sonrojados, justo antes de que salieran corriendo en direcciones contrarias.

Continuara…

Fin de este capítulo, fue muy interesante hacerlo, ya que me comía el coco pensando en que poner acerca del misterio de la familia pero quedo bastante bien espero seguir haciendo historias, y espero que les guste aunque a veces abandono las historias, perdón de corazón.


End file.
